


breathing between technicalities

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not cheating. <br/>She knows the fact that it needs to be stated, that it's a reassuring reminder doesn't bode well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathing between technicalities

It's not cheating. 

She knows the fact that it needs to be stated, that it's a reassuring reminder doesn't bode well. That someone could theoretically 'spill the beans', that beans exist at all. But it's true. 

It's not. 

.

When Erica starts working at the magazine, during the September issue, Kira thinks she's a model. She comes in with Tracy and Danielle and Hayden, just as confident and beautiful, and it's sheer luck that she doesn't ask why the blonde isn't in the right clothes. 

(Luck comes in the form of an overheard Danielle, 'yeah sure, we can do that, no problem boss lady'.)

Erica's an editor, and it shouldn't make Kira curious. 

.

Friday night is date night, and Lydia doesn't mind the cliché like she did in high school. She's too busy now, they're both too busy now, and Friday nights are theirs. Tonight is dominated by a pot of melted cheese, bread and fruits on the side for dunking. 

Lydia complains about the quantum mechanics class she's TA-ing, half of the kids don't have a solid enough math background, and the other half are logic students that are coddled in the philosophy department. 

“I miss when my office hours were just undergrads falling over themselves with made up problems, none of these kids get it and then want me to spoon feed them the class.” 

“You poor thing,” she says, but Kira's lips twitch at the image of Lydia spoon-feeding anyone, and Lydia's shoulders soften. “Whatever, it's Jennifer's problem.”

Lydia holds up a perfectly dipped apple slice, and Kira nips it right out of her hands with a giggle and a thank you. 

“Cheeky, so how did your photoshoot go?”

Kira swallows, “Really good- Morrell loved it, and we even came in under budget.” 

“Now that calls for celebration,” Lydia teases, and leans forward for a cheesy kiss, the apple's crisp sweetness chasing her lips.

(This is the last night Kira will recall, with conviction, that everything was good.)

.

Monday morning comes too quickly, and the whole day feels like she's trying to catch up. Tuesday's more of the same but worse- an extra hour and a half to fix one of Monday's shoots means she isn't home until seven, and when Wednesday rolls around she's exhausted. Tired enough that she misses Erica leaning on her desk as she tries to edit away a hickey on Hayden's neck, and really, makeup _should_ have caught that. 

“Yo Yukimura,” Erica says, “I need a favor.” 

And Kira's first thought should have been 'what'. 

It's not. 

It's _name it_. 

.

Lydia starts working more and more often as the semester piles up. It happens every year, and every year, it adds a new strain to their relationship. 

This time she's gotten into the habit of insulting her coworkers' intelligence, and Kira doesn't put much stock in it until Lydia says-

“Not like you baby, I love you.” 

And Kira feels the breath get punched out of her chest.

.

Erica really likes her photos, like _really_ and it shouldn't please Kira so much. 

Erica requests Kira for all of her photoshoots, and Danielle teases Kira about 'shipping' them. Kira can't hold back a blush when Hayden explains in graphic terms what exactly shipping is, and can't help from watching for Erica's response. Erica laughs delightedly and sends a wink in her direction, and Kira reminds herself that she has a girlfriend. 

.

In the middle of November, laying naked in bed around a just sleeping Lydia, Kira realizes she and Erica wear the same perfume. 

She sneaks out of bed, and douses herself in a cold shower, as though she can wash the unwanted thoughts away. 

.

By December Kira accepts she has a crush on Erica. It's the first step in eradicating it, and she tries to be a better girlfriend for Lydia. Only, Lydia doesn't have time for dates or dinners or orgasms, and Kira doesn't know how to bridge the gap that keeps widening between them. 

.

Erica's gotten in the habit of asking after her, small talk filling the start of a shoot. Most of the staff knows about Lydia now, and while it doesn't stop all the looks they garner together, at least people stop saying what a great couple they would make. 

These days, Kira's been thinking she'd be better off alone anyways. 

.

Their breakup is quiet and sad and predictable. 

Lydia blames Erica and Kira says, “You just want someone else to blame.”

And Kira isn't sure who she's talking to.

.

Erica takes an assignment in Florida for a few weeks, and Kira immerses herself in work and bubble baths. It might be lonely, but it's _nice_ to be living for herself. 

.

“So it's been three months,” Erica says, startling Kira from her coffee. 

Her brows come together, and the only thing she can think of that was three months ago was-

“Since you and Lydia split. Feeling ready for a date yet?” 

Kira's cheeks heat, guiltless finally, and her lips curl up into a smile. “Yes.”


End file.
